The invention relates to an inventory control device or clip for use with display hangers or hooks of the type which are attached to a perforated panel such as a "Pegboard" and which serve to hold and display retail merchandise. An inventory control device may be slid to different positions along the length of the hanger and acts to keep the merchandise positioned near the outer end of the hanger.
One type of inventory control device is disclosed in Valiulis et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,376. That device is usable with a so-called loop hook of the type comprising a pair of horizontally spaced arms joined integrally at their outer ends and defining a U-shaped configuration when viewed from above. The control device of the Valiulis et al patent also may be used with a scanner hook having a single lower horizontally extending hanger arm for supporting merchandise and having an upper parallel arm for supporting a price tag or label which may be "read" by an electronic scanning wand.
Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,058 discloses a snap-on, arm-type label holder which is used in place of a scanner hook. The label holder includes an elongated arm, a plate for a label at the outer end of the arm, and a mounting bracket at the inner end of the arm. The mounting bracket includes multiple sets of notches which enable the label holder to be used universally with loop-type display hangers or with single-armed display hangers. Moreover, the label holder may be selectively adjusted to different heights so as to enable the holder to be positioned in accordance with the nature of the merchandise on the display hanger.